Nothing comes to nothing
by oceanic wings
Summary: RECUEIL DE ONE SHOT. Différents pairings, différentes situations, différentes émotions. Les personnages de Teen Wolf vu par ma plume. Ce qui me passe dans la tête, parfois. OS 4 : Fucked./Lydia
1. Soulstorm

**Bonjour les loupiots :)**

**J'entame un recueil d'OS parce que j'ai plein de petites idées qui trottent et que parfois, j'ai envie de les écrire sans pour autant passer par une fanfiction à chapitre. Les OS n'auront aucun rapport les uns avec les autres. Ils ne seront pas forcément tous sur Sterek (mais il y en aura sans doute beaucoup sur notre couple favori :P). **

**Si vous avez des idées d'OS (de couples, de situations...) que vous souhaiteriez me voir écrire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos suggestions par MP. Vous pouvez aussi me lancer des petits défis pour des OS (ex : écrire un OS avec une liste de mots bizarres...). Bref, je compte sur vous, ça peut être drôle. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de cet OS, un peu mélancolique je vous l'accorde.**

_Titre_** : Soulstorm (inspiré de la chanson du même titre de Patrice)**

_Pairing_** : Sterek.**

_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. **

_Résumé _**: Certains jours, Stiles se sent terriblement impuissant. D'autres, il s'en veut parce qu'il adore sa nouvelle vie depuis que Beacon Hills a sombré dans le surnaturel. Dans le cerveau de Stiles, la tempête de contradiction fait rage. Derek saura-t-il le calmer ?**

_Note _**: Cet OS ne comporte pas vraiment de spoilers de la S3, mais j'imagine pourtant cette scène se situer aux alentours du 3x10.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**« Soulstorm »**

Je ne pensais pas que ma vie puisse être plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il y avait le surnaturel, il y avait la mort. Il y avait les loups-garous et il y avait les psychopathes. Puis, au milieu de tout ça, il y avait moi. Mon quotidien, rythmé de cadavres et d'angoisse, me rendait contradictoire. Je me sentais à la fois important et cruellement impuissant. Je n'avais pas les facultés de Scott, ni celles de Derek. Je ne serais jamais capable de vaincre quelqu'un par la force des poings.

Ma force était _mentale_. J'étais la dose d'humanité. La cuillère à soupe de sensibilité. J'étais celui qui aidait les autres à garder les pieds sur terre. Une sorte de guide.

Dans ma ville natale, avec tous ces événements dingues, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir être moi. Parmi le sang et les cris. C'était incontrôlable, malsain et incohérent.

Lorsque j'ai osé confier ce sentiment à Scott, il a blêmi. Puis il a grondé. Peut-être a-t-il même grogné un peu. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour que Beacon Hills redevienne comme elle était avant. Calme, paisible.

_Ennuyeuse._

J'aurais sans doute aussi vendu la mienne pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive plus jamais rien aux gens que j'aime. Mais je n'aurais jamais souhaité récupérer ma vie d'antan.

Scott m'en a voulu d'être aussi égoïste. J'ai du expliquer pendant des heures que je ne prenais pas mon plaisir dans les meurtres. J'aimais les actions qui en découlaient. J'aimais réfléchir, enquêter, résoudre. Scott n'a pas compris. Il a plissé le nez et froncé les sourcils. Comme il ne voulait pas me blesser, il a hoché la tête. Mais il n'avait pas compris. Il ne pouvait pas appréhender mon besoin insatiable de devenir indispensable. D'être précieux et utile, là où je ne l'avais pas été lorsque ma mère était malade.

Alors, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais parlé de ce sentiment. Je l'ai enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur, verrouillé à double tour. Scott ne l'a plus jamais évoqué, alors j'ai soufflé. Pourtant, je savais que dans la tête de mon meilleur ami, voguait l'idée que je puisse prendre plaisir à voir d'autres personnes souffrir. Ce n'était pas ça.

_Ce ne serait JAMAIS ça. _

Je ne jouissais pas du malheur des autres. J'appréciais juste le fait de goûter à un dixième de puissance aux côtés des vrais puissants. Derek et la meute me portaient vers des méandres de mon identité dont j'ignorais l'existence. Ils me donnaient cette impression d'influence. Le sentiment que mes actes avaient une portée et ne restaient pas vains.

Le sentiment d'exister.

Ce soir-là, tout devint plus compliqué encore. Perdu dans mes terribles pensées égocentriques, lancinantes et dévorantes, je ne remarquais pas le regard azur de l'Alpha posé sur mes joues légèrement rosies de trop cogiter. Le fait est qu'il me regardait et que je l'ignorais. Ses yeux tentaient de percer la moindre de mes pensées.

- « Arrête. » dit-il soudain, me faisant sursauter au passage.

Je relevai doucement la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il attendait de moi. Derek avait parfois de drôles de sorties, je m'y étais habitué et je n'y prêtais plus vraiment attention.

- « Arrêter quoi ? » demandai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il fit quelques pas vers moi, très lentement. Il avait parfois cette manière féline de se déplacer, c'en était sidérant. Je m'accrochais à ses pupilles bleues et j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'il désirait. Je n'avais rien fait, rien dit. Je ne pouvais pas m'être attiré sa colère juste comme ça. Même si, il fallait être honnête, Derek était souvent énervé _juste comme ça_.

J'aurais aimé que Derek soit une personne plus expressive. Malheureusement, il était incapable d'exposer ses sentiments sans brutalité. Il était sec et revêche. Fermé et rigide. Alors, lorsque la paume de sa main cogna contre l'arrière de ma tête, l'étonnement ne fut pas de la partie.

- « T'es vraiment con, Derek. »

- « Pardon ? »

Je baissai les yeux. Le ton agressif de l'Alpha ne me ravissait pas. Puis la douleur piquante dans mon crâne me rendait tendu. Il avait cherché l'insulte. Peut-être même cherchait-il le conflit. Derek était doué pour s'attirer ma haine.

- « Arrête de ruminer. »

- « Je ne rumine pas. » me défendis-je.

- « Je te connais, Stiles. »

Et il était tout aussi doué pour s'attirer mon amour. J'aurais marché sur des braises ardentes pour qu'il soit plus tendre envers moi. Pour que le 'nous' que nous formions à peine prenne tout son sens. Parce que _vraiment, _son regard azur me tuait un peu plus chaque jour.

- « C'est la tempête, là-dedans. »

Son index se posa sur ma tempe et mon palpitant entama une course folle. Parce qu'il avait raison. Parce que c'était la tempête dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme. Et peut-être aussi parce que sa peau touchait la mienne. Il retira son doigt et me donna cette fois une tape sur le front. Une grimace s'installa sur mon visage ce qui tira un très léger sourire à l'Alpha.

- « Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

- « Tu as le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, maintenant ? »

Je me moquais de lui. Parce qu'il voulait toujours donner l'air de celui qui savait tout, de celui qui n'avait aucune faiblesse. Avec moi, il échouait. Je connaissais par cœur chacune de ses failles. Il pouvait jouer à l'homme fort et insensible si ça l'amusait, je ne serais jamais dupe.

Face à l'ironie, il haussa simplement les épaules.

- « Je te comprends, c'est tout. »

- « Tu comprends quoi ? »

- « Ce que Scott n'a pas compris. »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Scott avait sans doute vendu la mèche et parlé avec Derek du moindre de mes états d'âme. Mes lèvres se pincèrent et mes joues rougirent un peu plus. J'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à garder mon jardin secret. Je ne voulais pas que Derek soit capable de lire en moi comme j'étais capable de lire en lui. Pourtant, lorsque mes yeux noisettes croisèrent ceux du loup-garou, je compris immédiatement que je n'étais plus un mystère pour lui.

- « Et tu crois comprendre quoi exactement ? Depuis quand tu es assez malin pour prétendre me connaître ? »

Ma voix fut plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée. Derek tenta de ne pas y prêter attention. Il s'assit à mes côtés sur le canapé et regarda droit devant lui, comme s'il tentait de rassembler ses pensées. Des secondes passèrent. Peut-être une ou deux minutes. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Mes pupilles contemplaient le visage pour une fois décontracté du lycanthrope. Il paraissait serein. Comme si le fait d'avoir percé le mystère m'entourant le rassurait. Si j'avais écouté la voix au cœur de mon cerveau, mes lèvres se seraient posé dans son cou. Et elles auraient frémi au rythme du sang coulant dans ses artères. Elles auraient vibré à la mélodie de la vie.

- « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Je hochai vivement la tête. Je crevais d'envie de l'entendre parler. Je voulais qu'il brise ma carapace avec ses mots, qu'il me mette à nu rien qu'avec sa voix.

- « Tu te détestes parce que tu adores nous aider lorsque nous avons des problèmes. Tu te détestes parce que tu aimes courir avec les loups. Tu te détestes parce qu'à cause de ça, certains de tes proches souffrent. Tu te détestes parce que lorsque quelqu'un que tu aimes est blessé, tu ressens l'impuissance que tu t'étais promis de ne plus jamais ressentir. »

Les paroles de Derek me sidéraient tellement que j'en eu les jambes et le souffle coupés. Mes yeux s'embuèrent mais les larmes n'eurent pas la force de tomber. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles tombent. Je ne voulais pas que Derek me voit pleurer. Il tourna le visage vers moi et m'adressa un grand sourire. Il ne m'avait jamais accordé un tel enchantement parce que Derek ne souriait _jamais_. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour face à ce spectacle. Il venait, en un claquement de doigt, de comprendre ce que personne n'avait jamais compris.

- « Tu ne seras jamais impuissant, Stiles. Et tu seras toujours utile, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Je restais à nouveau silencieux face à cette déclaration. Jamais Derek n'avait parlé ainsi. Il ne semblait absolument pas gêné d'étaler ses sentiments au grand jour. J'aurais pensé qu'il s'arrêterait là. Qu'il avait épuisé son quota de mot pour la journée et qu'il allait redevenir le Derek froid et distant que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter.

Mais il tourna une autre fois ses yeux vers moi.

- « Sans tes conseils, je suis fini. (…) Sans toi, il n'y a pas de moi. »

J'ai cru mourir en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. D'un bond, je me suis relevé et j'ai atterri de l'autre côté de la pièce. Comme si le fait d'être à ses côtés était désormais insupportable. Ses paroles me gênaient et me brûlaient.

- « Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. » dis-je en regardant désormais la nuit tomber à travers la fenêtre.

- « Tu es ma boussole, Stiles. » souffla Derek.

En un fragment de seconde, il était à nouveau près de moi. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et ses mains frôlaient sans le vouloir le bas de mon dos. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. J'aurais souhaité être capable de me retourner. Capable de lui faire face, d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa nuque et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'en rêvais depuis trop longtemps pour que ce soit si simple.

- « Tu ne seras jamais inutile. » insista-t-il. « Tu es plus puissant que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Cette fois, ses mains ne faisaient plus semblant. Elles effleurèrent ma taille et rencontrèrent rapidement les miennes. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent aux miens et un soupir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

Dans mon âme, la tempête se calma. Il était là et il me comprenait.

Mes yeux se mêlèrent à ceux du reflet de Derek dans la fenêtre.

_Il souriait._

En fait, j'ai menti.

Maintenant qu'il _me_ souriait, la vie était beaucoup plus simple qu'elle ne l'avait été.


	2. What if ?

_Bonjour à tous, mes cocos :) Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire. _

**Titre**_ : What if ?_

**Pairing _: _**_Sterek. (et oui, encore, mais on ne s'en lasse jamais si ?)_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. (Pourtant, j'aimerais bien batifoler avec Isaac (entre autres), de temps en temps)_

**Résumé**_ : Que serait devenu la vie de Stiles si les loups-garous n'avaient jamais existé ? Aurait-il rencontré Derek ? Un soir avant de s'endormir, Stiles se pose cette drôle de question. Lorsqu'il ferme enfin les yeux, il rêve. Il rêve de sa vie sans lycanthropes._

**Note**_ : Cet OS est un Univers Alternatif. J'ai tenté d'imaginer ce que serait la vie de nos personnages préférés si la lycanthropie n'existait pas. Auraient-ils eu la chance de se rencontrer et de tisser les formidables liens qui les unis ? Je vous laisse le découvrir._

**Note bis**_ : Cet OS contient de nombreux spoilers en tout genre. Ce sont surtout de petites évocations, des clins d'oeil. J'espère que vous les reconnaîtrez. J'ai tenté d'être le plus fidèle possible aux personnages et à l'univers de la série. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ils sont toujours constructifs et adorables._

_Bonne lecture mes chouchous._

_(Mes réponses aux MPs et aux reviews arrivent dans le week-end, les amours :))_

* * *

**« What if ? »**

1.

Ce n'était pas la première année qu'était organisé le « _Beacon Hills' music festival »_. Mais c'était bien la première année où Stiles et Scott étaient autorisés à s'y rendre. Le Shérif comptait envoyer des hommes surveiller le festival, alors cela lui permettrait de garder un œil sur son fils. Quant à Mélissa, elle avait fini par céder aux yeux de chien battu de sa progéniture. Les deux meilleurs amis attendaient ce jour avec impatience. Parce que d'habitude, il ne se passait JAMAIS rien dans leur ville natale. La plupart du temps, les deux adolescents s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts et passaient leur temps à jouer à GTA 5 plutôt qu'à sortir avec leurs amis. Après tout, ces deux-là n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment populaires et souvent, ils étaient la risée de leur équipe de crosse. Stiles et Scott passaient la plupart des matchs sur le banc à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Ils baillaient beaucoup aussi. Ce qui énervait plus que tout le Coach Finstock qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu pour mériter ces deux bras cassés dans son équipe. Il aurait définitivement du enseigner à l'université plutôt qu'au lycée.

Pour une fois que Scott et Stiles faisaient une activité normale pour des jeunes de leur âge, ils étaient comme des coqs en pâte. Ils avaient accroché un calendrier dans leur chambre respective sur lequel ils barraient les jours les séparant du festival.

Scott avait décidé que ce soir-là, il oserait enfin faire le premier pas vers la magnifique Alison qui était arrivée dans leur classe deux mois auparavant. Alison était la plus belle fille qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Les hormones du pauvre adolescent ne le laissaient plus tranquille. Même la nuit, il rêvait du visage parfait de la jeune femme. Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais parlé et paniquait à l'idée qu'elle ne le remarque jamais. En plus, Alison n'avait pas su choisir ses fréquentations et était devenue la chouchoute du couple phare et machiavélique du lycée. Maintenant qu'elle était entre les griffes de Lydia Martin et de Jackson Whittemore, Scott désespérait de voir un jour la belle brune lui accorder un regard.

Stiles s'en moquait que Lydia soit une peste. Il l'Aimait. Avec le grand A de l'Amour. Il semblait parfois que Stiles n'avait qu'un but dans la vie : séduire cette blonde vénitienne aux allures félines. Malheureusement pour lui, Lydia Martin ne paraissait même pas savoir qu'il existait. L'adolescent avait beau faire des ronds de jambe, elle l'ignorait avec toute l'arrogance dont elle était capable. Le soir du festival, Stiles s'était promis de trouver un moment pour lui parler, peut-être même lui payer un verre si elle était de bonne composition. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis le CP mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu l'occasion de discuter réellement avec elle. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il tentait et dix ans que le manche du râteau lui écrasait inévitablement la mâchoire.

2.

Le festival de musique se déroulait dans le parc municipal. Une grande scène était montée pour l'occasion et de nombreux bénévoles s'affairaient autour des bars et des points de restauration. En cette fin d'après-midi d'août, l'odeur de frites et de hamburgers émoustillait bon nombre de papilles. La plupart des gens étaient assis en tailleur dans l'herbe tout juste coupée. Lorsque Stiles et Scott pénétrèrent sur le site du festival, ils se demandèrent un instant ce qu'ils faisaient parmi tout ce monde. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés socialement. Ils avaient toujours été un peu bizarres, un peu déconnectés. Maintenant qu'ils devaient se comporter normalement, ils avaient l'impression de ne plus être à leur place. Ils s'installèrent sur la pelouse sans un mot – ce qui n'était pas à leur habitude – puis attendirent patiemment que le premier concert commence. Danny, le gardien de l'équipe de crosse, passa à leur niveau avec une bande de potes et leur adressa un signe de tête plutôt discret. Scott répondit par un sourire mais Stiles grimaça et rouspéta :

« Il pourrait au moins venir nous serrer la main. Là, on dirait qu'il a honte de nous connaître.

- Euh... Pour tout avouer, Stiles, je crois qu'il a honte de nous connaître.

- Oh... Pourquoi ? On n'est pas assez bien pour lui, peut-être ?

- Je dois vraiment énumérer la liste des choses qui nous rendent infréquentables ?

- Ça ira, merci. » grommela Stilinski entre ses dents.

Tandis qu'il ruminait toujours, Stiles ne sentit pas une présence derrière lui et sursauta lorsqu'il constata que deux mains se posaient sur ses paupières. Un cri sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il entendait Scott rire comme un bêta.

« Surprise ! » entonna la voix chantante d'une fille que Stiles reconnut bien vite.

Lorsqu'elle le libéra enfin, Stiles se releva bien vite pour attirer son amie entre ses bras. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient plus dans le même lycée, Heather restait l'un de ses fidèles alliés. Elle comptait énormément pour lui. Même s'ils ne se voyaient que deux fois dans l'année, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'envoyer des textos tous les jours pour croire en leur amitié.

Stiles et Heather restèrent un long moment à discuter, à refaire le monde. Un instant, Scott ne se sentit pas à sa place. Il aimait voir Stiles si heureux de retrouver une vieille amie mais il ne supportait pas ce sentiment de jalousie qui lui tiraillait le cœur. Stiles était SON ami. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le partager un jour. Ils étaient amis, ils étaient frères, à la fois pareils et différents. Voir Stiles si complice avec quelqu'un d'autre le rendait forcément possessif. Scott se racla plusieurs fois la gorge dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami. Rien n'y fit jusqu'au moment où Heather s'en alla comme elle était venue : libre et enjouée. Lorsqu'elle s'en alla rejoindre une autre bande d'amis, Stiles ressentit un vide cruel dans son palpitant qui rata plusieurs battements.

3.

Le premier concert débuta et les deux amis se levèrent pour s'avancer dans la foule. Ils s'amusaient, relâchaient la pression des dix mois de cours qu'ils avaient subis. L'ambiance du concert était assez folle, les gens se bousculaient, s'excusaient, riaient trop fort, se marchaient sur les pieds. Scott et Stiles auraient presque culpabilisé d'adorer ça.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Scott croisa le regard noisette de la belle Alison. Elle dansait avec Lydia et semblait prendre du bon temps. La brune accorda un signe de main à son camarade de classe, agrémenté d'un charmant sourire. McCall crut défaillir. Alison Argent venait de lui sourire. Face à la mine idiote qu'affichait son meilleur ami, Stiles lui donna un coup de coude et se moqua un peu de lui. Il tenta à son tour d'attirer l'attention de la miss Martin, mais rien n'y faisait. Face à cette rousse au tempérament de feu, il n'était personne. Dieu seul savait à quel point Stiles désirait être quelqu'un.

Au milieu du concert, quelqu'un poussa assez violemment Stilinski qui manqua de se rétamer sur le sol. L'adolescent leva les yeux vers son 'agresseur' et il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Soudainement angoissé, Stiles retint longuement son souffle et fit un pas en arrière pour le laisser passer. Scott fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Tu le connais, ce type ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de lui ? (…) C'était Derek Hale. Tu te souviens, le type qui a perdu toute sa famille dans un incendie criminel ? C'était lui. Il doit avoir quelques années de plus que nous. Il paraît qu'il est devenu alcoolique, drogué et marginal. Enfin, c'est ce que dit mon père. Tu connais mon père.

- Le nom Hale me dit quelque chose. Il n'y a pas une fille avec ce nom qui est morte, il y a presque un an ?

- Si, Laura Hale. Je crois que c'était la sœur de Derek. Apparemment, elle a été assassinée.

- C'est moi ou ce Derek Hale n'a vraiment pas de chance ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait un peu. Derek Hale lui filait la chair de poule. Ce type était en haut de la liste des _« personnes non recommandables de Beacon Hills »_ dressée par son père. Comme si Derek avait entendu ses pensées, il se retourna, plantant son regard austère et dur dans celui de Stilinski. L'adolescent blêmit mais resta un long moment à observer chaque trait du visage de Hale. Il constata bien vite que celui-ci était fortement alcoolisé. Peut-être même pire. A la fois terrorisé et curieux, Stiles se remémora les paroles qu'avait eu son père, un soir, près de la cheminée : _« Promets-moi de ne jamais devenir comme ce vaurien de Hale. Aucun malheur dans le monde n'est assez grand pour devenir aussi minable. J'espère t'avoir insufflé assez de confiance en toi pour que tu ne finisses jamais comme lui. »_ Le jeune Stilinski avait toujours pensé que son paternel avait raison. Qu'aucune personne n'avait d'excuse assez forte pour être si pitoyable. Après tout, le Shérif était quelqu'un de droit, mais de tolérant. Ses jugements n'étaient jamais hâtifs. S'il avait cette opinion de Hale, c'était sans aucun doute justifié. Pourtant, maintenant que Stiles avait croisé le regard azur de Derek, Stiles remettait en cause toutes ses convictions, toutes celles de son père. Dans ces yeux bleus perçants, il avait perçu le désarroi, les cicatrices du temps, le dégoût de soi. Et tout ça dans une même personne, ça faisait beaucoup.

Scott claqua des doigts devant le nez de Stiles et celui-ci sursauta. Il perdit bien vite de vue Derek qui avait fendu la foule sans lui prêter plus attention. L'adolescent ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit profondément déçu. Comme si son désir le plus profond était de découvrir qui était réellement cet homme aux apparences bourrues, cet homme à la fois repoussant et intrigant.

« On va manger un morceau ? J'ai trop envie de frites, pas toi ? » demanda Scott.

Encore une fois, Stiles haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus certain de savoir ce dont il avait envie. Il n'avait qu'une image en tête : celle des yeux bleus de Derek Hale. Contraint de suivre Scott, l'adolescent resta en retrait une bonne partie de la soirée, espérant secrètement recroiser ce regard pénétrant.

4.

Lorsque la soirée prit fin, Stiles avait une drôle d'impression. Celle d'avoir vécu ce festival en dehors de son corps. Comme si son corps bougeait et que son esprit ne suivait pas, restant bloqué à l'instant où il avait croisé Hale. Scott n'y fit pas vraiment attention, il pensait que c'était l'indifférence de Lydia qui rongeait son meilleur ami. La vérité était tout autre car en réalité, il n'avait pas pensé à la belle rousse depuis plusieurs heures.

Après avoir déposé Scott chez lui, Stiles fit quelques tours du centre ville dans sa Jeep, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Il espérait peut-être que le bruit du moteur apaiserait la tempête qui secouait ses neurones. Stilinski ne comprenait définitivement pas comment cette simple bousculade et ce simple regard puisse le tournebouler à ce point. Il se sentait comme le jour où il était entré au collège. Épouvanté et triomphant. C'était un sentiment particulier sachant qu'il l'éprouvait pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles mit un long moment à constater qu'une personne titubante traversait la route sans même regarder. L'adolescent freina avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il se retrouva projeté contre le volant. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il sortit de la voiture et remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait renversé la personne et que celle-ci était allongée sur le sol, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Stiles se précipita et paniqua quelques secondes. Et s'il avait presque tué cette personne ? Et si jamais il avait cette mort sur sa conscience pour toute sa vie ? Et s'il finissait ses jours en prison à cause de ce simple manque d'attention ?

Stiles tenta de ne pas perdre ses moyens et tandis qu'il s'agenouillait près du corps, un cri étouffé sorti de sa bouche lorsqu'il reconnut Derek Hale. Voilà qu'il venait d'écraser le mystère qu'il rêvait de voir révélé. Il était maudit. Stiles frappa doucement les joues de l'homme pour tenter de le réveiller. Il se racla même un peu la gorge, comme si celui-ci était simplement en train de faire un petit somme. Constatant que ça ne marchait pas le moins du monde, l'adolescent secoua le corps un peu plus violemment en prononçant son prénom à multiples reprises. Ce n'était absolument pas la chose à faire. Si Stiles avait un peu plus écouté la voix angélique dans sa tête qui essayait de l'aider, il aurait compris que ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là, c'était mettre la personne en position latérale de sécurité. Chose qu'il avait appris dès qu'il avait été en âge de conduire. Maintenant qu'il était en âge de renverser les gens et de les tuer, le pauvre ne savait plus comment il s'appelait et surtout pas user des gestes de premiers secours.

L'adolescent continua de tapoter les joues du jeune homme inconscient. A première vue, aucun sang ne coulait ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose. Mais Stiles bredouillait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, emporté par ses sombres pensées. Il avait tué quelqu'un, il en était persuadé. Quelqu'un qui respirait encore mais qui allait sans doute crever dans les secondes à venir. Quelqu'un qui attrapa son poignet avec violence pour stopper les claques que Stiles donnait.

« Tu peux arrêter de me frapper ? »

Stiles hallucinait. Voilà que Derek Hale était parfaitement réveillé et se mettait à parler. Son haleine puait la vodka mais il parlait, c'était le principal, non ? L'adolescent soupira longuement, heureux de constater qu'il n'avait finalement tué personne. Derek laissa retomber le poignet de Stiles et réussit péniblement à se relever. Une fois debout, le jeune adulte manqua de se casser à nouveau la figure, visiblement trop saoul pour pouvoir aligner deux pas. Stiles eut pitié et se leva d'un bond, bien plus alerte que son aîné. L'adolescent passa sa main dans le dos de Derek pour l'aider à tenir sur ses pieds.

« Sérieux, je suis désolé de t'avoir renversé.

- Tu ne m'as pas renversé.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas renversé. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis tombé ? Parce que je suis trop saoul. Et trop con. Tu t'es arrêté à temps, si ça peut t'aider à avoir la conscience tranquille. »

Derek venait de prononcer ces quelques mots avec une telle haine dans le regard que Stiles baissa immédiatement les yeux. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir souhaité recroiser le chemin de cet immonde personnage. En y repensant bien, peut-être Stiles aurait mieux fait de l'écraser, ce type-là.

« Maintenant, remonte dans ta bagnole dégueulasse et laisse-moi tranquille.

- Je...

- Dégage.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te dépose quelque part ?

- Je n'ai nul part où aller. »

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Cet homme semblait avoir tant de choses à raconter, à partager. Il savait que derrière cette carapace morose se cachait sans doute quelqu'un d'extrêmement intéressant. Le visage de Derek s'était peu à peu détendu. Il paraissait presque ouvert au dialogue ce qui poussa Stiles à devenir un peu plus curieux et insistant.

« Tu as bien une maison.

- Plus maintenant.

- Tu vis où, alors ?

- Ici et là.

- Et ce soir, tu serais plus tenté par dormir 'ici' ou 'là' ?! »

Une lueur d'amusement traversa les prunelles azures de son interlocuteur et Stiles n'en fut pas peu fier. Tentant de faire quelques pas, Derek manqua à nouveau de trébucher, ce qui incita l'adolescent à l'aider à nouveau. L'aîné se laissa faire mais soupira longuement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait obligé de céder à Stiles à un moment ou à un autre. Ce gamin-là avait l'air aussi impulsif que borné.

« J'habite dans un camping-car un peu en dehors de la ville. Tu peux me raccompagner.

- Ok. »

5.

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux. Stiles écoutait simplement la respiration lente de son passager. Par moment, il lui lançait un regard en coin et rougissait. Stiles s'en voulait de trouver cet homme incroyablement beau, terriblement désirable. Il s'en voulait de désobéir à son père et d'aider le pire délinquant que cette ville ait connu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, ils restèrent toujours aussi mutiques. Le temps du trajet, Derek avait eu le temps de dé-saouler un peu. Il semblait plus sobre. Plus normal. Mais toujours aussi mystérieux et ténébreux. Cette aura qu'il possédait n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les substances qu'il ingurgitait.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- De quoi ?

- Te mettre dans des états pareils. Te bourrer la gueule jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

- Je n'ai plus personne pour me dire de ne pas le faire. »

C'était la meilleure réponse que puisse lui donner cet homme. Stiles ressentit une empathie sans pareille vis à vis de Derek. Il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il le comprenait.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

- Je... J'aimerais bien pouvoir t'aider. Tu... Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te tiennes compagnie parfois ?

- Non merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es plutôt insupportable comme gamin, non ?

- C'est l'image que je renvoie ?

- Ouais. Puis t'as rien à faire avec un type comme moi. Tu sais bien ce que dit ton père.

- Comment tu sais ce que dit mon père ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu sais que... Tu sais que je suis le fils du Shérif ? »

Stiles crut apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de Derek. L'adolescent avait ouvert grand la bouche en signe d'étonnement. Il pensait être un simple inconnu pour Hale. En réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Derek ouvrit la portière de la Jeep et sortit de la voiture sans un mot, pas même un remerciement ou un signe de tête. Stiles ne tenta pas de le retenir. Il regarda l'homme rentrer dans la caravane et s'en alla à son tour, le cœur lourd.

6.

Stiles passa une nuit des plus horribles. Il se réveilla toutes les demi-heures, manqua de tomber du lit à plusieurs reprises et se leva avec un torticolis. Cette nuit, il n'avait fait que penser à Derek. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette simple rencontre avait pu tant le perturber. Stiles était bien décidé à comprendre ce qui l'intriguait tellement chez cet homme. C'est pourquoi il s'habilla à la va-vite, avala un bout de pain sec, sauta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de la caravane de Hale. Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois là-bas. Il se doutait que Derek ne se montrerait pas très hospitalier et ne lui proposerait pas aimablement une tasse de thé. Pourtant, Stiles n'était pas effrayé par l'idée de se faire rembarrer. Il voulait essayer. S'aventurer et dévoiler le vrai visage de Derek Hale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je... Je... Je venais voir si tu allais bien. Si tu avais dé-saoulé et...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Tant pis. »

Stiles resta à la porte du camping-car, les bras croisés, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Il ne comptait pas bouger, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il n'avait pas passé la pire des nuits pour se faire virer comme un malpropre. Il resterait là, attendrait des heures s'il fallait. On ne rencontrait pas tous les jours une personne avec qui on partageait un lien invisible mais plus puissant que tout ce qu'on avait connu jusque là.

Derek ne prêta pas attention au petit jeu de l'adolescent. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ce gosse pouvait s'être entiché de lui en l'espace de quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il avait bousculé Stiles au festival, Derek avait perçu que le regard de l'adolescent à son égard changeait. Au départ, il y avait lu une pointe d'animosité. Quelques secondes après, le regard s'était fait plus doux, presque plus tendre. Et Derek avait compris que c'était le début des emmerdes.

« Sérieusement, si tu ne dégages pas dans les trente secondes, je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents.

- D'accord. »

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent face à l'arrogance de son cadet. Stiles ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Pourtant, tout le monde dans cette ville était effrayé à l'idée de croiser Hale. Voilà que ce gamin se pavanait devant le camping-car sans aucune appréhension à part peut-être celle d'être rejeté. Le jeune adulte fit un pas dans la caravane, ouvrit son mini-réfrigérateur et en sortit deux bières. Il en lança une à Stiles qui l'attrapa (difficilement) au vol. Il fallait bien avouer : c'était une sorte d'invitation. Une sorte de _« Reste, je donne l'impression de mordre, mais en fait non. »_. Peut-être même la bière de la supplication : _« Reste, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas boire seul. »_.

« Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, je ne peux pas boire d'alcool.

- C'est une bière, pas une vodka.

- Oui, mais...

- Je n'ai pas de jus de fruit.

- Du lait ?

- Tu me fais chier.

- T'as bien une bouteille d'eau, non ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas de bouteille d'eau. Dans son mini-frigidaire, il n'avait que de l'alcool. C'était sans doute une honte pour un homme de son âge. Hale ne se désaltérait qu'avec de l'alcool, la plupart du temps. Si bien qu'il était saoul quasiment H24. A cette pensée, le jeune homme baissa les yeux, se sentant plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'avait été. Comme si cet adolescent révélait au grand jour toutes ses failles, mettait à nu tous ses démons.

« Il y a une source d'eau potable à quelques mètres, si le cœur t'en dit.

- Tu vis vraiment en ermite, c'est dingue.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors tu n'as jamais pensé que tu avais encore plein de choses à vivre ? T'as quoi, vingt-trois ans ? »

Stiles posait toujours les bonnes questions et Derek le haïssait déjà pour ça. En plus, il tapait dans le mille en trouvant du premier coup quel âge il avait. Hale avait cette étrange impression de déjà connaître Stiles depuis des années. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà croisés dans une vie parallèle.

« Je sors de chez moi, parfois. Tu vois bien, hier j'étais au festival.

- Super. T'étais totalement défoncé. T'as profité de ta soirée au moins ? » lança Stiles, totalement ironique et moqueur.

Derek haussa les épaules, ne préférant pas répondre aux attaques de l'adolescent. Il savait qu'il était misérable. Que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de catastrophes. C'était lamentable. Ce garçon le mettait face à ses échecs, face à son existence méprisable. Il s'adossa au camping-car et Stiles s'installa sur le capot de sa Jeep. L'adolescent entreprit d'ouvrir sa bière pour faire plaisir à son hôte. C'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne pensait. Constatant la maladresse de Stiles, Derek s'approcha, lui arracha la bière des mains et l'ouvrit pour lui. Lorsqu'il la lui redonna, leurs mains se frôlèrent et ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson. Leurs regards se questionnèrent mais ils baissèrent immédiatement les yeux, gênés de dévoiler leur inclination aussi rapidement.

« Je m'appelle Stiles.

- Je sais. »

Ils avaient tout juste soufflé ces quelques mots, comme si leur respiration était difficile. Comme si parler un peu plus allait les tuer. Derek se recula et retourna s'adosser à son camping-car, les joues plus rouges qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. Ils restèrent longuement silencieux. Stiles grimaça lorsqu'il avala sa première gorgée de bière. Quant à Derek, il n'avait même pas ouvert la sienne et ne semblait pas décidé à le faire. Cela faisait des années que Derek n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de parler. Le besoin de se confier à ce quasi-inconnu qu'était Stiles.

7.

« J'ai perdu toute ma famille. Je suis seul. Mon oncle Peter est à l'hôpital, au service des grands brûlés et je n'ai même pas le courage d'aller lui rendre visite. La seule chose qui me permettait de tenir le choc, c'était ma sœur aînée, Laura. Aujourd'hui, l'unique chose qui me permet encore de tenir debout, c'est l'idée de me venger des personnes qui m'ont volé ma famille.

- Ils ont volé plus que ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ils ont volé ta famille, mais ils ont surtout volé ton innocence, non ? »

Les yeux de Derek brillaient de désespoir. Il avala difficilement sa salive en entendant les paroles de Stiles. Comme toujours, ce gamin faisait preuve d'une maturité incroyable. A nouveau, le silence s'abattit entre eux. Ils se regardaient simplement et n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils se suffisaient. C'était un étrange sentiment. Le sentiment d'être complet dans l'inconnu.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Derek entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à parler à nouveau. Pendant tous ces mois solitaires, il n'avait eu personne pour discuter. Il n'avait eu personne avec qui pleurer, avec qui rire. Il n'avait jamais pu confier ses plus terribles secrets.

« J'ai tué quelqu'un. » lança-t-il à la volée, faisant sursauter l'adolescent assis sur sa Jeep.

Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à un tel aveu. Il devait bien admettre que cette confidence le rendait mal à l'aise. Sans doute avait-il un peu peur. Il venait de partager son temps avec un assassin. Peut-être même un déséquilibré. Les mains de Stiles se mirent à trembler et en le constatant, Derek secoua vivement la tête.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- T'es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas me dire après ça que j'en sais trop et que tu dois m'éliminer ? »

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent en un maigre sourire. Un sourire triste à vous en crever le cœur. Ce gamin était tellement étonnant, tellement passionnant. Derek aurait passé des heures à écouter sa voix douce.

« C'était il y a une semaine à peine. J'ai... Il était 8h du matin et j'étais... Je ne sais même plus si j'étais encore saoul de la soirée de la veille ou bien si j'avais commencé à picoler dès mon réveil. Je me promenais dans une ruelle de la ville et j'ai vu cette fille se tenir la poitrine comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. J'ai compris assez vite qu'elle faisait une crise d'asthme. Mon petit frère en faisait. J'étais tellement bourré que j'ai été incapable de me souvenir de ce que je devais faire pour la sauver. J'ai réussi à appeler les secours dans une cabine téléphonique, mais... Elle s'est étouffée dans mes bras bien avant qu'ils arrivent. »

Derek paraissait être dans un état second tandis qu'il partageait pour la première fois cette histoire qui le tourmentait tellement. Ses yeux s'étaient embrumés de larmes et il évitait avec le plus grand soin de croiser le regard de Stiles. L'adolescent était resté bien silencieux, la gorge nouée.

« Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue et... Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais là et j'étais incapable de la sauver. J'étais impuissant. Comme je l'ai toujours été. Alors je me suis enfui avant que la police n'arrive. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me trouvent dans un état pareil. (…) Je me déteste pour avoir laissé cette fille crever. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lire les journaux le lendemain alors je n'ai jamais su comment elle s'appelait. »

- Erica... Elle s'appelait Erica. » souffla l'adolescent, la voix tremblante.

Derek releva la tête et Stiles put voir une larme couler sur sa joue blême. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme qui paraissait si méchant et intraitable puisse se laisser à pleurer devant quelqu'un. C'était la première fois depuis l'incendie que Derek Hale pleurait. Il n'avait même pas réussi à verser une larme lorsqu'il avait su que Laura était morte.

« Elle était dans mon lycée. Je... Je ne la connaissais pas bien.

- Si j'avais pu, je serais mort à sa place, ce jour-là. »

Face à la culpabilité de son aîné, Stiles sentit une boule de larmes se former dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu lui avouer qu'il y a quelques jours, le meilleur ami d'Erica, Vernon Boyd, s'était jeté sur la voie ferrée lorsqu'un train arrivait. Il n'avait pas supporté la mort de celle qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait donc décidé de mettre fin à sa propre vie. Raconter ça à Derek Hale n'aurait eu aucune conséquence positive. Derek aurait culpabilisé un peu plus encore alors que dans le fond, il n'était pas vraiment responsable. Avec le temps, Stiles était devenu partisan du _« ce qui doit arriver, arrive. »_ et on ne pouvait pas grand chose contre ça. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que les injustices étaient partie intégrante de la vie.

8.

Stiles n'évoqua pas Boyd.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé.

- N'essaie pas de me réconforter. Tu sais bien que je ne suis qu'une abomination. Je ne devrais même pas exister.

- Tu n'es pas une abomination, Derek. »

Stiles n'avait pas simplement dit ça pour rassurer Derek. Il le pensait vraiment. Le jeune homme avait laissé entrevoir une partie de sa personnalité que Stiles adorait. Cette partie sensible et fragile.

« Je suis sûr que tu as déjà sauvé la vie de quelqu'un sans même t'en rendre compte.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Parfois, ce sont des gestes insignifiants. Tu vois, j'ai découvert qu'un mec de ma classe avait la phobie de l'eau. Au lieu de le laisser gérer ça tout seul, je me suis proposé pour l'aider à affronter cette peur et je lui ai appris à nager. (…) Et maintenant Matt fait partie de l'équipe de natation du lycée. (…) Je ne lui ai peut-être pas sauvé la vie mais j'ai sans doute contribué à le rendre un peu plus heureux, non ? »

Encore une fois, Stiles avait réussi à faire sourire Derek. Cette histoire pouvait paraître banale à côté de ce que venait de confier Hale. Stiles sauta du capot de la Jeep et fit quelques pas vers Derek. L'adolescent jeta sa bière à peine commencée et croisa les bras avant de demander avec détermination : _« Allez, cherche. Je suis sûr que tu as une histoire de ce genre à me raconter. »_. Derek avait réfléchit. Pendant des minutes qui avaient ressemblé à des heures. Stiles était resté silencieux, un sourire rassurant et protecteur sur les lèvres.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose.

- Alors vas-y, raconte.

- Je ne suis pas certain que...

- Vas-y !

- C'était il y a quelques mois, peut-être. J'ai vu ce gamin courir sur le bord de la route en pleurs avec des contusions sur le visage. A l'époque, j'avais encore ma voiture alors je l'ai fait monter. Il semblait paniqué et tremblait comme une feuille. Lorsque je lui ai demandé où je le déposais, il m'a juste demander de continuer à conduire. Je l'ai fait. On n'a pas parlé pendant une heure. Puis à un moment donné, il m'a confié que son père le maltraitait, qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, qu'il avait peur que son père finisse par le tuer. Il a passé la nuit dans le camping-car. Au matin, j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'aller voir la police. Il l'a fait et a été immédiatement placé en famille d'accueil. Il y a un mois, j'ai appris que son père avait été condamné à plusieurs années de prison. Mais je ne sais pas ce que le fils est devenu. Tu sais, même s'il pensait être prêt à quitter son père, on ne l'est jamais vraiment. Même lorsque notre père est le pire des salauds. Si ça se trouve, ce gami a mal tourné et j'ai fait plus de mal que de bien. »

Stiles avait écouté son histoire en silence, un fin sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Il aimait entendre Derek parler. Il aimait le voir se passer la main sur la nuque lorsqu'il était gêné. Et il aimait plus que tout ce manque de confiance en lui qu'il laissait désormais éclater au grand jour.

« Tu te souviens comment s'appelait ce garçon ?

- Je crois que je m'en souviendrais toujours. Il s'appelait Isaac. »

Cette fois, le sourire de Stiles s'élargit un peu plus. Il connaissait cet Isaac. Stiles et lui n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais ils s'entendaient bien lorsqu'ils devaient travailler ensemble. Tout le monde au lycée connaissait l'histoire d'Isaac Lahey. Tout le monde avait vu les changements dans son comportement. Il était devenu moins fébrile, plus souriant, plus ouvert. Plus vivant.

« Isaac est dans le même lycée que moi. Il va bien. Très bien, même.

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai. Et si tu veux, on pourrait aller le voir ensemble, un jour. Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de te remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Tu viendras ?

- Ok. »

Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. C'était un rendez-vous.

9.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à discuter de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Le silence entre eux ne les gênait pas. C'était comme si cela faisait partie de la relation qu'ils étaient en train de bâtir.

Le téléphone de Stiles vibra dans sa poche et en voyant le nom de son père s'afficher sur l'écran, il préféra répondre illico. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes à peine et l'adolescent termina la conversation par un joyeux : _« J'arrive. »_. En réalité, Stiles était déjà malheureux à l'idée de devoir quitter Derek.

« Je dois y aller.

- ...

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- ...

- Je te l'ai déjà posée hier mais... Tu serais d'accord que je te tiennes compagnie, parfois ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors c'est d'accord. »

Un sourire triomphant s'installa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Voilà que Derek Hale savait se montrer taquin et dévoilait encore une nouvelle facette de son identité. Stiles grimpa dans sa Jeep et mit le contact. Il passa sa tête par la fenêtre entrouverte.

« On se rejoint au supermarché à 14h00 demain ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il va bien falloir remplir ton frigo de jus de fruit et de bouteilles d'eau, non ? La bière, c'est décidément pas mon truc. »

Derek rigola. Le cœur de Stiles manqua le coche. Il venait de le faire rire. C'était sans doute le commencement d'une magnifique complicité.

« Je vais t'apprendre les plaisirs de la vie, Derek Hale. Les jus de fruit en font définitivement partie.

- Je crois qu'il est temps, oui.

- De quoi ?

- Il est temps que tu m'apprennes à vivre, Stiles. »

# # #

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Il lança un œil près de lui et put apercevoir son meilleur ami qui dormait encore profondément. Scott ressemblait à un chiot en cet instant, ce qui amusa Stiles. L'adolescent se frotta les yeux et se remémora avec précision de chaque événement de son rêve. Il en eut la gorge serrée et le cœur lourd.

En se couchant la veille, Stiles s'était posé cette question : _« Et si les loups-garous n'existaient pas, que serait-il arrivé ? »_. Il avait longtemps tourné dans son lit et avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Puis il avait fermé les yeux et fait ce rêve sidérant.

La réponse à la question le menait toujours à Derek. Ce même Derek avait qui il partageait une relation si conflictuelle et si passionnelle. Ils étaient à la fois ennemis et meilleurs amis. Puis Stiles l'aimait. Plus qu'il n'avait aimé Lydia. Il aurait donné sa vie pour que Derek ressente la même chose que lui.

Ce matin-là, Stiles se promit une chose : aller déclarer son amour à ce lycanthrope solitaire. Peut-être qu'il le rejetterait. Peut-être que Derek le prendrait pour un fou. Peut-être qu'il l'insulterait. Pourtant, ce simple rêve semblait vouloir lui prouver le contraire. Comme si leurs destins étaient liés. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'autre choix que de se rencontrer. Comme si dans n'importe quelle situation, ils allaient apprendre à se découvrir, apprendre à se compléter. S'aimer.

Quoiqu'il advienne.


	3. If you ever leave this world alive

_Et oui, c'est encore moi pour un troisième OS. Je me rends compte que j'écris que des trucs déprimants ces temps-ci, mais je vais réessayer de revenir dans quelque chose de plus léger un de ces quatre, promis ! Pour l'instant, préparez vos kleenex, je pense que vous en aurez besoin. J'ai les yeux tous larmoyants d'avoir écrit une chose pareille... Vous allez me détester mais je sais que vous adorez me détester !_

_Je vous rappelle que si vous désirez m'envoyer des petits défis, ma boîte MP est grande ouverte !_

**Titre**_ : If you ever leave this world alive (chanson de Flogging Molly)_

**Pairing _: _**_Sterek. (les meilleurs)_

**Genre_ : _**_deathfic (je vous préviens d'avance !)_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. (Je ne serais pas contre adopter Scott, pourtant... !)_

**Résumé**_ : Une nouvelle menace rôde à Beacon Hills. Elle est là pour se venger de Derek. Elle continuera de tuer tant qu'elle n'aura pas fait mourir Hale. Alors, Derek se résigne et fait face à sa propre mort. Comment réagira Stiles en comprenant que celui qu'il aime est condamné à mort ?_

**Note**_ : Cet OS contient de nombreux spoilers de la saison 3._

_Bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)_

* * *

_~ if you ever leave this world alive _

Je crois que lorsque tu t'apprêtais à partir ce soir-là et que tu t'es retourné une dernière fois en nous disant : _« Tout va bien se passer. »_, j'ai compris que rien ne se passerait bien. Tu avais cette habitude à la fois remarquable et détestable de minimiser les choses tout en prenant un air dramatique. Tu avais l'air de cet homme qui disait à sa femme : _« Je reviens, je vais chercher des clopes. »_ et qui ne reviendrait jamais. Tu avais l'obsession inutile du condamné à mort : celle de laisser la meilleure image de toi. La dernière que tu aurais l'occasion de donner. Je semblais être le seul à avoir compris le sort qui t'attendait. J'ai moi-même joué la comédie. J'ai hoché la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'Isaac criait de toute son innocence : _« Fais attention à toi, quand même. »_. Ton sourire a fendu la pièce mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que celui-ci camouflait les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Toi, Ô grand Alpha, tu ne te laisserais jamais aller à l'émotion. Tu préférerais crever plutôt que de pleurer devant nous. Ta meute, ta famille.

Avant de passer la porte, tes prunelles azures se sont posées sur moi et j'ai juste souri un peu plus, ne voulant pas que mon visage défait soit la dernière image que tu aies de moi. Je détestais me retrouver dans cette impasse. Celle de devoir te laisser partir. Tu nous avais fait jurer de te laisser mettre ton plan à exécution. On avait tous promis, les uns après les autres, la main sur le cœur. Je n'avais pas songé qu'un seul instant ton plan puisse consister à te sacrifier. Parce que c'est ce que tu faisais, n'est-ce pas, Derek ? Tu te sacrifiais pour nous sauver, tu mourrais pour nous laisser vivre. Je m'en voulais d'avoir formulé une promesse aussi intenable. Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser partir à l'échafaud sans bouger un orteil. Alors, j'ai fait un pas vers toi. Les regards des autres membres de la meute se sont tournés vers moi. Tu m'as défié de m'approcher plus. Ton regard était plus dur que d'habitude et j'ai simplement baissé les yeux. J'étais condamné à te laisser partir, banni à ne plus pouvoir te retenir.

_« Je ne peux pas... »_ ai-je murmuré sous le regard étonné de mes amis. Tu as pris ton habituel air pincé et j'aurais rigolé si je n'avais pas été si malheureux. _« Je vais juste le rencontrer. Il veut simplement me parler. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me coller aux basques pour ça. »_ Je ne comprenais pas comment les autres pouvaient être aussi naïfs. J'avais compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne voulait pas seulement te parler. Tu avais fait un pacte avec le diable. Tu avais vendu ton âme pour que l'on survive. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux et j'ai eu envie de te gifler avec force pour que tu reviennes à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas te parler. Il voulait te tuer, t'arracher les entrailles, lacérer la moindre parcelle de ta peau. Comment pouvais-tu être aussi idiot pour croire qu'après ça, il nous laisserait tranquille ? Et même s'il le faisait ? Même si cet horrible personnage disparaissait... Comment pourrions nous survivre ? Sans toi, nous allions tous mourir un par un. Et j'étais en tête de gondole.

Puis tu es parti. Tu as fermé la porte du loft et tu es tout bonnement parti. J'ai senti la mort m'étouffer.

J'ai fait un autre pas en avant mais Scott m'a attrapé le bras pour m'empêcher de te suivre. Tu étais sans doute déjà bien loin, de toutes façons. _« Stiles... »_ a murmuré Scott dans l'unique but de me convaincre de ne pas agir impulsivement. Je me suis retourné et j'ai regardé chaque personne présente dans le salon. Leurs visages étaient graves. Eux aussi savaient. Ils savaient que tu ne reviendrais jamais. J'ai senti chacun de mes membres me lâcher. Je suis tombé genoux à terre et Scott n'a même pas eu la force de me retenir. J'ai hurlé avec tant de force que Lydia et Allison se sont caché le visage avec leurs mains. _« On ne peut rien faire. »_ a soufflé Isaac en posant une main sur mon épaule. Sa voix douce m'a un peu consolé. J'ai eu envie qu'il parle encore. Tu m'avais déjà parlé du pouvoir qu'avait Lahey sur toi. Parfois, lorsque tu te sentais triste, tu lançais un sujet de conversation et tu l'écoutais babiller pendant des heures. Tu adorais ça. Tu souffrais un peu moins lorsqu'Isaac parlait. Je ressentais exactement la même chose en cet instant. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai écouté les battements trop rapides de mon cœur. J'ai cru manquer d'air, mais je me suis raccroché à la voix d'Isaac qui racontait les mêmes mensonges que toi : _« Tout va bien se passer. »_.

J'ai fait semblant d'abdiquer. J'ai fait semblant de t'abandonner. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quel point je t'aimais réellement. Ils ne savaient pas tout ce que j'aurais fait pour pouvoir te retrouver et t'aider. Ils m'ont allongé dans ta chambre. Ils m'ont bordé comme l'on borde un enfant. Je leur ai adressé un sourire pour ne pas les inquiéter. Ils ont fini par sortir de la pièce et j'ai entendu Lydia demander à Scott : _« Tu es sûr qu'il va réussir à gérer ? »_. Puis mon meilleur ami s'est résigné : _« Il n'a pas le choix. »_. J'ai détesté Scott. On a toujours le choix.

Dans les minutes qui ont suivi, j'ai entendu un brouhaha s'élever dans le salon. Isaac cogna son poing contre le mur avec une telle force que la porte de la chambre trembla. Ils s'en voulaient tous d'être là, incapables de t'aider. Ils avaient promis. De toutes façons, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Tu avais fait ton choix. Ils auraient pu te courir après, tu n'aurais pas faibli. Tu te serais livré à ton ennemi sans ciller. Ils le savaient pertinemment. C'est pourquoi ils ne bougeaient pas et ça les rongeait. Parce qu'ils avaient conscience que tu faisais sans doute la meilleure chose pour eux. La meilleure chose pour que toutes ces morts atroces cessent. Ce monstre voulait se venger de toi. Tant que tu ne serais pas mort, il continuerait à tuer des innocents. Il avait assassiné Deaton sans aucun scrupule, égorgé Cora avec un sourire sadique. Si tu ne te soumettais pas à sa volonté, il continuerait à tuer tous ceux que tu aimais. Tu savais bien que nous étions les prochains sur la liste. Scott, Isaac, Lydia... Moi. Tu as cherché une solution pendant des nuits entières et tu t'es retrouvé dans un cul-de-sac. Cette abomination n'était pas vivante, elle était impossible à tuer. Un soir, tu as tenté de m'expliquer : _« Le père de Paige s'est suicidé juste après la mort de sa fille. Il... Il a erré sur terre pendant des années jusqu'à découvrir qui l'avait tuée. Il vient de découvrir que je suis coupable et... »._ Ta voix s'est brisée et j'ai posé ma main sur ton avant-bras. Tentative ultime de consolation. Je savais que c'était vain. Tuer un fantôme était impensable. Dans ta tête, tout était clair : c'était toi ou nous.

Tu nous as choisi. Parce que sous tes airs hargneux, tu étais le plus généreux des hommes. Tu donnais ta vie pour la nôtre.

Profitant de la pagaille que faisaient les autres dans le salon, je me suis glissé par la fenêtre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je savais où vous aviez rendez-vous. Je savais qu'il te tuerait sous ce vieil arbre, là où Paige était morte, des années auparavant. J'ai couru. J'ai couru encore, jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux côtes. J'entendais mon cœur battre à toute vitesse dans mes tempes. Ça me faisait mal à en crever mais j'aurais pu mourir sur place que je ne me serais pas arrêté de courir.

Lorsque je suis arrivé au pied de l'arbre, je n'ai pas repris ma respiration. J'ai soulevé la trappe et j'ai descendu l'échelle qui menait à toi. Tu m'as senti arriver. Je le sais parce que tu as grogné un peu plus fort que d'habitude. C'était le genre de grognement suppliant. Le grognement qui me demande de m'en aller, de te laisser partir seul. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait demi-tour. J'étais là et si je n'arrivais pas à convaincre le père de Paige de te laisser la vie sauve, je t'accompagnerais, te tiendrais la main dans la mort. Pourtant, je n'étais pas encore prêt à abandonner la bataille contre ce fantôme de ton passé. En bas de l'escalier, j'ai d'abord croisé le regard du père de Paige. Une lueur démoniaque brillait dans ses pupilles. Je crois même qu'il a souri. Un instant, j'ai souhaité qu'il soit vivant pour que je puisse lui arracher le cœur de mes propres mains.

Toi, tu te tenais près de lui, le plus normalement du monde. Il attrapa ton bras et posa son couteau contre ta carotide. J'ai voulu fermer les yeux, mais j'en étais incapable. Tu m'as supplié du regard. Tu souhaitais que je tourne la tête mais je n'ai pas cillé. Je te fixais droit dans les yeux. Une larme a coulé sur ma joue et mes lèvres se sont mises à trembler. Je savais que j'étais impuissant et j'ai enfin compris qu'il était impossible de raisonner l'homme qui allait te donner la mort.

Ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'est le fait que tu ne tentes pas de te battre. Tu t'étais résigné à mourir. Tu paraissais presque serein à l'orée du grand voyage. Je t'ai même vu me sourire. Les secondes passaient et le père de Paige semblait prendre plaisir à faire durer le supplice. Il désirait nous faire souffrir un peu plus, il faisait de ta mort sa dernière mise en scène. Tu as levé ta main gauche pour me faire un signe de main. J'ai rigolé. Tu allais y passer et moi, je rigolais.

_« Stiles... »_ Tu as enfin osé prendre la parole et j'ai su ce que tu voulais me dire. Je le savais depuis bien longtemps. On avait juste été trop cons et immatures pour voir la vérité en face._ « Je regrette. »_ J'ai hoché la tête pour montrer que je te comprenais. Je n'avais jamais douté un instant que tu m'aimais. Tu regrettais désormais de ne pas avoir su profiter de la vie. De ne pas avoir saisi les opportunités lorsqu'elles se présentaient. D'avoir pensé que 'demain est un autre jour'. Il faut toujours pensé au risque qu'il n'y ai pas de 'demain'. _« Je sais, Derek. Je sais. »_ ai-je dit en souriant. Tu as puisé dans tes dernières forces pour me sourire en retour. _« T'es le gamin le plus insupportable que je connaisse. J'ai jamais aimé détester quelqu'un comme je t'ai détesté. »_ Cette déclaration d'amour était la plus belle que tu puisses m'offrir. J'ai senti une nouvelle larme rouler sur ma joue blême. J'aurais voulu trouver quelque chose d'aussi beau à dire. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Je t'ai juste fait le plus adorable clin d'œil que j'avais à mon répertoire en répondant : _« Je te détesterai pour toujours »_.

Le père de Paige s'est raclé la gorge et j'ai compris que nos adieux ne l'émouvaient pas. J'ai compris que notre capital temps était épuisé. Tes lèvres se sont entrouvertes et tu as eu tout juste le temps de dire : _« Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. »_. La lame a tranché ta gorge.

Ton corps est tombé sur le sol et j'ai su que tu étais déjà parti rejoindre les anges. J'ai été incapable de pleurer. J'ai couvert ta gorge entrouverte avec ma veste et j'ai regardé le sourire toujours présent sur tes lèvres. Je me suis assis en tailleur à tes côtés et je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite que le fantôme avait disparu. J'aime penser qu'il a sans doute réussi à trouver le repos maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa mission de venger sa fille.

Je suis resté te regarder pendant de longues minutes. Tu étais beau. Un instant, j'ai désiré que tu deviennes un spectre à ton tour. J'ai souhaité que tu erres près de moi à tout jamais. Rien n'est arrivé. Peut-être ta dernière mission sur terre était de m'avouer que tu m'aimais. Sache que tu l'as remplie avec brio. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps. Le temps pour te répondre. Le temps pour te montrer. Le temps pour t'aimer. J'aurais voulu qu'on se tienne la main, qu'on s'embrasse. J'aurais voulu te faire l'amour en écoutant les chansons niaises que tu appréciais en secret. J'aurais voulu qu'on emménage ensemble, que tu fasses cramer le repas et que je laisses le fer à repasser trop longtemps sur ton tee-shirt préféré. J'aurais voulu qu'on vieillisse ensemble. Qu'on fasse tous les trucs idiots que font tous ces couples.

Les autres n'ont pas mis longtemps à me retrouver. Les mains de Scott et d'Isaac se sont posées sur mes épaules. J'ai souri et je me suis relevé. J'ai simplement dit : _« C'est fini. »_. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi j'étais si calme et pourquoi je semblais presque heureux. J'ai bien vu qu'ils s'inquiétaient. J'ai regardé Chris Argent déposer un draps sur ton corps sans vie. Mon père s'est ensuite approché pour aider le père d'Alison à te porter en dehors de la grotte. J'ai fermé les yeux de longues secondes. Lydia s'est immédiatement précitée vers moi, paniquée à l'idée que je fasse une crise de panique. Je l'ai repoussée avec douceur.

Lorsque je fus prêt, j'ai ré-ouvert les yeux. Devant moi, la meute me regardait d'un air sombre. Certains refoulaient les larmes comme ils le pouvaient. Je savais ce qui les rongeait. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient être capables de vivre sans toi. Tu ne l'as sans doute jamais su, mais tu étais la béquille de chacun d'entre nous. Tu étais celui qui nous poussait à rester ensemble. Maintenant que tu n'étais plus qu'un cadavre, ils allaient devoir réapprendre la définition du mot meute. J'ai regardé chacun d'entre eux avec la plus grande affection et j'ai seulement dit : _« Tout va bien se passer. »_.

Finalement, tu avais raison. On survivrait. On apprendrait à vivre avec cette part de nous qui était morte aujourd'hui. On penserait à toi tous les jours. On ne t'oublierait jamais. Tout se passerait bien.


	4. Fucked

_Bonjour à tous les poulets :) Un nouvel OS posté ce soir, il me tient vraiment à coeur (comme les autres, vous me direz...!) pour une raison particulière : c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le personnage de Lydia. Et je dois dire qu'elle m'a bien inspirée. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi._

**Titre**_ : Fucked._

**Pairing _: _**_Lydia/Jackson, Scott/Isaac (évoqué), Stiles/Derek (évoqué).__  
_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. (Si un jour ils m'appartiennent, je pense ouvrir une agence de location de personnages, je peux me faire beaucoup de fric avec ça :D)_

**Résumé**_ : Lydia Martin a toujours eu du succès auprès des hommes. Elle s'est toujours fait avoir. Elle aimerait que ça change. Un homme lui apprendra à prendre du recul sur sa vie passée. Sera-t-elle capable de faire les bons choix ?_

**Note**_ : Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai eu cette idée à la base, mais j'étais dans mes rangs de tomates (au boulot, quoi !) quand j'y ai pensé. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt joli et fidèle au personnage de Lydia. Cela a été un véritable défi pour moi d'écrire sur elle, donc j'espère avoir réussi. _

**Note : **_Si vous avez des envies de pairings ou de situations, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre :) _

* * *

_Fucked._

Je me suis fait baiser. Fait avoir comme une bleue par la rouge Amour.

Je n'avais jamais réellement compris le sous-entendu sexuel dans l'expression _'se faire baiser'_ avant de le vivre. Je ne captais pas comment l'acte d'intimité entre deux personnes pouvaient être synonyme de _'se faire avoir'_. C'était inimaginable. Comment pouvions-nous rapprocher deux situations aussi diamétralement opposées ?

Se faire rouler dans la farine, être trompé, se faire prendre au piège, se faire arnaquer.

S'être fait baiser.

Stiles m'avait prévenu. Il avait tenté de m'alarmer. Il savait toujours comment me calmer, comment m'apaiser. Il ne réussissait pourtant jamais à me faire peur. Je ne suivais que très rarement ses conseils, pourtant précieux. Je fonçais de toute mon impulsivité. N'écoutant que mes pensées égocentriques, voguant au travers de mes propres intérêts.

- « Tu t'es toujours fait avoir, Lydia. Tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir tes cuisses à n'importe qui. »

J'avais été étonnée par tant de vulgarité. Il était d'habitude plus doux. Presque onctueux. Comme un fromage blanc. Un trait pastel dans un monde criard.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il avait serré les poings et la mâchoire.

- « Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment. Comme je t'ai aimée. Comme Jackson t'a aimée. »

- « Je sais. » avais-je murmuré.

L'amitié à toute épreuve de Stiles me fit mal au cœur. Je ne méritais pas son amitié comme je n'avais jamais su mériter son amour. Il m'avait désiré avec tant de force que c'était retombé comme un soufflé après notre premier baiser. Suite à sa crise de panique, il avait soudainement pris conscience que ce qu'il avait attendu depuis des années n'avait pas le goût tant espéré. Nous n'avions jamais réellement parlé de ce baiser échangé dans une salle vide du lycée. Nous avions continué de grandir comme des droites parallèles, acceptant enfin d'être amis. Pas plus. Jamais plus.

Nous avions maintenant presque vingt-cinq ans. Nous avions changé. Enfin je crois. Parce qu'il me regardait toujours avec ces yeux inquiets qui me donnaient envie de pleurer. Il me regardait vraiment. Il me voyait. Là où des dizaines d'autres n'avaient qu'effleuré ma peau de leurs pupilles. Ils avaient regardé l'œuvre d'art sans tenter de l'interpréter. Stiles m'interprétait toujours. Les années n'avaient fait que confirmer mon ressenti : il était mon meilleur ami, celui qui pouvait lire en moi, même lorsque le livre était fermé.

- « Tu vas avoir vingt-cinq ans et tu continues d'agir comme si t'en avais dix-huit. »

Il faisait référence à mes multiples histoires d'un soir. Depuis Aiden, je n'avais jamais ré-ouvert mon cœur. J'avais effacé son numéro de mon répertoire et tenté de détruire l'image de Jackson dans ma mémoire. J'avais décidé que l'amour ne serait plus mon ambition principale. L'amour ne serait que secondaire, relégué au titre de loisir.

- « Laisse-moi vivre comme je l'entends, Stiles. Je suis celle qui les tient par la ceinture. Je ne me fait pas avoir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne t'inquiètes plus. » avais-je conclu avec une détermination déconcertante.

Il avait voulu riposter quelque chose mais la discussion s'était terminée là. Dans les jours qui suivirent, je fis une rencontre déterminante. Le genre de rencontre qui change le cours de votre vie à tout jamais. Le genre de rencontre qui ne permet pas de retour en arrière.

Je crois que dans les premiers jours, je l'ai détesté. Je ne pense même pas qu'il m'accordait une quelconque attention. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une vulgaire stagiaire. Il était mon supérieur direct mais ne connaissait même pas mon prénom. Il me demandait de lui apporter tel ou tel dossier en m'appelant _'Nadia' _et j'avais sans cesse cette envie presque incontrôlable de lui tordre le cou. Il n'avait rien pour me plaire. Il n'était pas le plus beau, pas le plus intelligent, pas le plus intéressant. Il n'était que la banalité même, de celle qui me fait gerber en temps normal. Il n'avait rien pour me faire rêver, rien pour me faire décoller de ma chaise à roulettes à chaque fois qu'il passait.

Un soir, alors que je m'apprêtais à terminer ma journée, il m'a hélée du bout du couloir en agitant quelques feuilles blanches.

- « Nadia ! Le boss veut qu'on dépose ce dossier sur son bureau demain à la première heure. Annule tout ce que tu as de prévu pour ce soir, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

Ce n'était pas une demande d'aide, c'était un ordre. Impossible à refuser. J'ai reposé mon sac près de mon bureau et je l'ai suivi.

C'est ce soir-là que notre relation a pris un tournant décisif. Ce soir-là que je me suis sentie vivante à nouveau. Il a su me faire rire, me faire changer de regard sur lui. Cet homme que je détestais quelques heures auparavant m'apparaissait sous un nouveau jour en plein milieu de la nuit. Ses blagues idiotes me ravissaient toujours un peu plus. Son sourire devenait une douce sucrerie. Ses yeux verts étaient des billes rieuses dans lesquelles j'adorais me perdre.

Une fois le dossier bouclé, nous avons continué à parler. Je me souviens que nous avons échangé des banalités, des points de vue. Nous n'étions pas souvent d'accord, mais ça nous amusait. On se charriait, on livrait des facettes de nos personnalités que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Nous ne sommes pas rentrés dans le détail de nos vies. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Ou alors, nous n'en avions pas envie. Parfois, nous restions simplement à se regarder de longues secondes sans ouvrir la bouche. La connexion était là. La complicité naissante.

- « Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre. » jugea-t-il en se levant d'un bond et en regardant sa montre qui indiquait déjà une heure du matin. « Sinon, je pense que ma femme va croire que je me tape la secrétaire ! »

D'habitude, une blague de si mauvais goût m'aurait profondément agacée. Là, cet homme réussissait à me faire aimer ce que j'avais toujours détesté.

- « A demain, Lydia. »

Pour la première fois, il prononça mon prénom. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements.

- « A demain, Monsieur Davenport. »

- « Tu peux m'appeler Woody. Enfin... Si tu évites de faire une blague du genre 'Où est Buzz l'éclair ?' Tout le monde me fait cette vanne pourrie. Ou bien ils m'appellent Woody Woodpecker. »

- « En réalité, votre prénom me fait plutôt penser à Woody Allen. »

Le regard qu'il me porta me fit prendre conscience qu'il avait compris que je n'étais pas comme tout le monde. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, ses yeux verts pétillèrent un peu plus que d'habitude.

- « N'oublie pas de fermer à clefs quand tu partiras. »

Et il s'en alla, me laissant seule face à mes pensées les plus profondes. Je ne savais pas en cet instant que ce que je venais de vivre était un coup de foudre à retardement. Ce genre de coup de foudre qui vous apprend à trouver une personne belle.

Les soirs suivants, les dossiers devinrent des excuses pour traîner au bureau. On ne travaillait plus vraiment, on restait là des heures entières, comme si la vie s'arrêtait. On en oubliait que nous avions une vie en dehors de ces heures suspendues au fil imaginaire qui nous reliait. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait un jour essayé de me draguer. Parfois, je le surprenais à me fixer avec douceur. Lorsque je lui demandais une explication, il soufflait simplement : _« Tu es magnifique, c'est tout. »_. Ces mots résonnaient dans mes tempes et je me sentais parfaitement à ma place. D'autres fois, il me parlait un peu plus de lui, me confiait des détails sur son mariage hâtif alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-deux ans. Il ne disait jamais du mal de sa femme, il regrettait juste que la flamme ait disparu. Il déplorait l'absence de leur passion d'antan. Il évoquait ses deux enfants, qu'il chérissait avec tout l'amour qu'un père peut offrir.

- « Je n'ai même pas trente-cinq ans mais j'ai l'impression d'en avoir cinquante. » m'avait-il dit.

Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est ce qu'il aimait chez moi. Mon sourire, mon impulsivité, ma fougue. Il tombait peu à peu amoureux de la jeunesse et de la confiance en moi que j'exhibais sans la moindre pudeur. Il ne tombait pas amoureux de moi, il aurait simplement voulu que sa femme me ressemble un peu plus. Comment pouvais-je en avoir conscience ? Comment pouvais-je, à ce moment-là, éviter de me brûler les ailes ?

Alors nous avons cédé à la tentation. Nous avons croqué le fruit défendu. Nos lèvres se sont rencontrées, ses mains ont glissées sur ma peau blanche. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. J'ai cru mourir tant le plaisir était intense. Peut-être trouvions-nous notre bonheur dans cette relation secrète. Il me murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille et je le croyais.

N'y tenant plus, j'ai fini par avertir Allison de ma relation avec Woody. Elle a tenté de me mettre en garde. Elle m'a dit que cette histoire ne mènerait nulle part, que je n'arriverais jamais à gérer, que ce type n'était qu'un connard qui profitait de moi. Je l'ai détestée pour annoncer la vérité avec si peu de douceur. Je lui ai jeté un regard noir et j'ai fait ce que je sais le mieux faire : du mal.

- « Tu crois que j'ai des conseils à recevoir de toi ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

- « Allez, exprime le fond de ta pensée. Vas-y, Lydia, crache ton venin comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

- « T'es tellement nulle quand il s'agit de mecs que tes deux ex-copains sont devenus gays. Comment peux-tu oser me donner des conseils ? »

Face à la vérité, les yeux d'Allison se sont embués. Cela faisait plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vue dans un état pareil. Elle a passé une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et a détourné le regard. J'ai compris que mon attitude la dégoûtait. J'ai su qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas cet affront avant longtemps.

- « Tu as de la chance que cette histoire ne me fasse plus aussi mal qu'avant. Tu as de la chance que j'ai Soren dans ma vie désormais parce que... Tu n'as jamais eu conscience que tes paroles sont les plus blessantes, Lydia. »

Lorsqu'elle a tourné les talons, j'ai senti une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je m'en voulais déjà d'avoir été si agressive et insultante. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la retenir, je l'ai simplement regardée prendre la fuite en courant. Elle voulait être loin de moi et je la comprenais. En cet instant, j'aurais aussi voulu être loin de moi. Je savais à quel point Allison avait souffert à cause de Scott et Isaac. Durant notre dernière année de lycée, Allison et Isaac avaient vécu une passion dévorante sous le regard jaloux et déconcerté de Scott. Le jeune Alpha avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à leur idylle. Il avait tenté de conserver son amitié avec Lahey mais cela avait été bien difficile. Les disputes avaient été nombreuses, les coups à l'âme aussi. Était venu le temps d'aller à l'université. A ce moment-là, Scott s'était rendu compte qu'il était beaucoup plus dur pour lui de se séparer d'Isaac que d'Allison. Il avait compris violemment que s'il était si jaloux, c'était parce qu'il aimait Allison, mais Isaac plus encore. Après une année universitaire chaotique chacun de leurs côtés, Allison avait donné son accord. Si Isaac et Scott voulaient se mettre en couple, elle ne se mettrait pas en travers.

Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans que Isaac et Scott étaient ensemble. Ils étaient les plus stables et heureux de notre entourage. Ils étaient l'exemple à suivre pour chacun d'entre nous.

Il avait été stupide de ma part de faire resurgir cette vieille histoire. Tout le monde avait fini par oublier qu'Allison était sortie avec Isaac et avec Scott. Sauf Allison, bien entendu. Elle s'était longtemps demandé ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Elle avait souvent pensé que tout cela était de sa faute. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Allison n'y était pour rien. Scott et Isaac faisaient partis de ces personnes parfaitement assorties, faites pour être ensemble quoi qu'il advienne.

Ce soir-là, j'ai tenté d'oublier le mal que j'avais fait à ma meilleure amie. J'ai retrouvé Woody, nous nous sommes embrassés, nous avons parlé toute la nuit. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour. C'était plus que ça, entre nous. Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de fesses. C'était cérébral. Parfois, il suffisait qu'il parle pour que j'ai la sensation d'un orgasme. Lorsqu'il est parti au petit matin, ses lèvres ont dessiné un _« Je t'aime »_. L'extase.

Puis un jour, Woody a sonné à mon appartement. Lorsque j'ai croisé ses beaux yeux verts, j'ai tout de suite compris. Je me suis mordue l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer comme les gamines idiotes le font. J'avais toujours agi avec classe. J'allais donc me faire larguer avec classe. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait rentrer. J'ai répondu non. S'il devait rompre, qu'il le fasse rapidement. Je ne voulais pas que la photo de nous deux sur le réfrigérateur puisse le faire changer d'avis. Je ne voulais pas que sa chemise qui se baladait sur mon canapé le fasse faire machine arrière. Je voulais qu'il assume. Qu'il me quitte en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Je ne peux pas faire ça à ma femme. »

C'était son excuse. Je me suis sentie tellement bête... J'ai eu envie de lui mettre une gifle. Pourtant, je savais qu'il agissait comme il le fallait. Il sauvait son mariage, sa famille. Il faisait ce qu'il se devait de faire. J'ai hoché la tête en m'apprêtant à refermer la porte. Il m'en a empêché et m'a attrapé la main.

- « Ce truc qu'on a. Cette connexion. Cette complicité. C'est réel. J'aurais juste voulu te rencontrer avant elle.»

Cette fois, j'ai refermé la porte et j'ai fondu en larmes comme une adolescente en me laissant glisser contre le mur. J'avais oublié comme les peines de cœur sont les plus tragiques.

C'est là que j'ai compris que je m'étais fait baiser. Par lui. Par le destin. Par la vie.

Devenir sa maîtresse n'aurait jamais pu mener à quelque chose. Il aimerait toujours sa femme. Parce qu'il l'avait rencontré en premier. La femme cocue pouvait au moins se vanter d'une chose : son mari l'aimerait toujours. Quoiqu'il advienne.

J'ai parcouru mon répertoire jusqu'à atteindre le nom d'Allison. Je l'ai appelée. J'ai senti à sa voix qu'elle avait hésité à répondre.

- « Woody m'a quitté. » ai-je sangloté.

- « J'arrive. »

Là, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde. Elle a immédiatement raccroché pour me rejoindre. Elle me détestait encore, je le savais. Mais c'était ça l'amitié. S'aider coûte que coûte.

J'ai mis un long moment à me remettre de cette rupture. Contrainte de croiser tous les jours le regard émeraude de mon ancien amant. Son sourire me rappelait à quel point j'aurais désiré être la femme trompée et non pas la maîtresse. Puis j'ai repensé à ce que m'avait dit Stiles des mois auparavant. Je méritais que l'on m'aime vraiment. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour qui ça avait été réciproque. Jackson.

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais de ses nouvelles qu'une fois par an. Il m'envoyait une carte postale de bonne année et y joignait sa liste de bonnes résolutions. Chaque fois, j'y trouvais dans sa liste l'item : _« Continuer d'aimer ma rousse préférée »_. J'avais toujours cru qu'il mettait ça pour la forme. Je pensais bien qu'il avait eu de nombreuses copines à Londres. J'imaginais qu'il m'avait oublié dans les bras d'une autre. J'étais certaine qu'il avait susurré le prénom d'une femme tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Je n'avais pas pu rester son unique amour.

Pourtant, sur un coup de tête, j'ai décidé de quitter Beacon Hills pour Londres. J'ai seulement dit au revoir à Allison et Stiles. Ce dernier a manqué de se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'il m'a accompagné à l'aéroport.

- « Ça me tue de dire ça mais... J'espère pour toi que tu ne reviendras ici que pour les vacances. Jackson ne peut qu'être heureux de te revoir. Tu l'as prévenu de ta visite ? »

- « Je... Non. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu. C'est une surprise. »

- « Une merveilleuse surprise. » a-t-il murmuré en me prenant dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? »

- « Tu as Scott. »

- « Tu sais bien que ce n'est plus pareil depuis qu'il est en couple avec Isaac. Je... Tu sais, toi et moi, c'était de l'amour. Platonique, mais de l'amour quand même. »

- « Je sais. »

Il m'a fait de la peine. J'aurais voulu l'emporter dans ma valise.

- « Tu as Derek. »

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je disais ça. Mes paroles avaient sans doute dépassé ma pensée. Pourtant, j'étais persuadée d'avoir raison. Stiles avait Derek. Entre ces deux-là, le sentiment était innommable. Ils s'aimaient et se détestaient. Les années n'avaient fait qu'accentuer l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Un jour, ils finiraient par apprendre à s'aimer pour de bon.

- « Tu es folle, Lydia. »

Stiles avait rougi comme s'il me donnait raison. Je lui ai donné un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule, ce qui l'a fait rire.

- « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'as dit d'arrêter d'ouvrir les cuisses à n'importe qui. (…) Toi, il est temps que tu ouvres ton cœur. Si tu espères encore que Derek fasse le premier pas, tu rêves. Tu le connais, non ? »

- « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, Mademoiselle Martin. »

J'ai explosé de rire et il m'a une nouvelle fois serrée dans ses bras.

- « Mais je vais tâcher de suivre tes conseils. » a-t-il chuchoté.

Je suis montée dans l'avion, confiante pour l'avenir de ce petit bout d'homme attachant. J'ai regardé Beacon Hills ne devenir qu'un point sur l'horizon. J'ai espéré secrètement que je ne reviendrais jamais. J'avais vécu trop de choses difficiles dans cette ville. Je méritais un nouveau départ.

Lorsque mes talons se sont posés à Londres, j'ai découvert un nouveau monde, bien loin de ma Californie natale. Étrangement, je me suis immédiatement sentie chez moi. J'ai facilement trouvé l'immeuble de Jackson. Mes yeux ont cherché le numéro de l'appartement sur les boîtes aux lettres. J'ai pris l'ascenseur et j'ai croisé les doigts pour que Jackson soit heureux de me voir. J'avais peur de vivre une scène digne d'un film où il m'aurait ouvert à moitié nu, une femme demandant de la chambre à coucher : _« C'est qui, chéri ? »_.

J'ai frappé quatre coups, angoissée comme jamais.

Lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte, il n'a pas su cacher sa surprise. Ses yeux se sont instantanément mis à briller. Nous sommes restés plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Il était sonné. J'aurais voulu être capable d'être plus loquace mais rien n'y faisait. Il a finalement attrapé ma valise en me disant : _« Rentre. »_. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de regarder la décoration de son appartement. Il n'a pas pris la peine de me faire visiter. Nous venions de nous rendre compte à quel point la séparation avait été douloureuse. Maintenant que je le retrouvais, je prenais conscience de combien il m'avait manqué. Je l'aimais toujours. Je crois d'ailleurs que malgré mes nombreuses tentatives, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il était comme la femme cocue de Woody. Celui que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Celui que j'aimerais à jamais.

Je me suis installée sur le canapé. Il a fait de même. Toujours silencieux, il a finalement sorti de sa chemise le pendentif accroché à sa chaîne en or. Il s'agissait d'une clé. Une clé qui était le symbole même de notre amour. Finalement, il n'avait jamais menti. Il avait continué de m'aimer malgré la distance et les années. Il avait sans doute eu la générosité de me laisser vivre ma vie. Loin de lui. J'avais été aveugle et cru pouvoir vivre sans lui. Heureusement, j'étais revenue à la raison.

Ma main glissa dans la sienne et il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. C'était l'ordre des choses.

Sur la table basse, mon portable a sonné. L'écran a affiché le nom de mon ancien amant. Je ne sais même plus si ça m'a étonnée. Je me rappelle juste de la réflexion de mon amour retrouvé.

- « T'as un pote qui s'appelle Woody ? (...) T'en as pas un autre qui s'appelle Buzz l'éclair par hasard ?! »

Jackson a explosé de rire, fier de sa blague, couvrant les sonneries du téléphone. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire et j'ai balancé mon portable un peu plus loin dans la pièce. J'ai doucement commencé à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Il a posé son front contre le mien et a murmuré : _« Tu m'as tellement manqué »_.

A choisir, quitte à se faire baiser, autant l'être par quelqu'un qui nous aime vraiment.


End file.
